


Dare you to move

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sakumiya, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is stubborn because he is in love, and Nino knows he is taking advantage of the fact that it is him Ohno happens to be in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare you to move

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cry for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949054) by [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/pseuds/stripedraccoon). 



> It is kind of odd to be inspired when I read a fic so amazing that it either 1) makes my heart hurt, or 2) makes me want to write something to ease the pain in my own, lame way XD.

#

  
The hands on his hips shifts when he does, a tiny moan wrenching itself from the back of his throat when the mouth covering his over-sensitized flesh hums in response to the movement. It takes him a few seconds to recover, breathing harshly as his own fingers dig against the other man’s shoulders to steady himself, keeping his eyes closed and his head thrown back instead of watching his cock disappear in between the man’s lips time and time again.

Mostly when it’s his girlfriend sucking him, he makes sure his eyes are wide open so he could watch her mouth on him. He likes the way her pink lips shimmer with pre-cum, and the way she spreads the sticky liquid around her lips with her tongue while imagining it is someone else’s lips curled around him instead of hers.

But when he’s with Ohno, he doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t open his eyes because then he will see the way Ohno’s eyes are lidded heavily, his mouth bruised and red and shining for having Nino’s cock inside his mouth for too long. He doesn’t want to open his eyes to see the way Ohno is jerking himself off to the rhythm of his head bobs because he feels even more like an asshole Jun likes to call him with when he and Ohno pops in together after missing at exactly the same time.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to see how much Ohno wants this because he already knows.

It’s stupid, it really is, to take advantage of his Leader’s feelings for him this way. Most especially when he’s horny and he couldn’t force his girlfriend at the time to come and meet him while they’re in a middle of a concert meeting or a dance rehearsal.

He doesn’t call anyone because Ohno is always willing to play the part. A quick handjob when they are in the back of a van and the others are napping towards their next destination; a wonderful blowjob to any of the Jimusho’s vacant shower stall before they make their way back to the rehearsal studio.

He knows he’s a bastard for seeking Ohno whenever he wants a willing mouth to fuck, or a tight ass to shove his cock into because Ohno always lets him. He knows the others are aware about it too, and that they have taken turns talking to Ohno about it but Ohno never listens.

Ohno is stubborn because he is in love, and Nino knows he is taking advantage of the fact that it is him Ohno happens to be in love with.

He doesn’t feel the same way about Ohno, but Ohno is convenient, safe, and has been that way eversince. Ohno has loved him through each girlfriends (and few boys in between), and hasn’t said anything about it though it had been too obvious.  And he knows he should be punished for doing this to Ohno when Ohno wants nothing but him, but he knows it’s not going to happen.

It probably never will.

Ohno makes a choking noise when his left hand grabs a fistful of hair, bucks his hips a little too roughly and hears the same choking noise Ohno makes earlier. He is close but he knows Ohno is taking his time, as he always does when they are doing this, but today’s not the day he is inclined to indulge Ohno of the little things he used to indulge him with when they’re fucking.

He bends his ankles and moans at the way his cock manages to slip all the way inside Ohno’s throat, tightening his fingers against Ohno’s shoulders as he goes. He doesn’t care if he’s hurting Ohno in the process, because he knows Ohno is used to it by now to actually care.

He feels the warm pad of Ohno’s tongue working earnestly along the base of his cock and this time he is the one who almost trips on his face in an effort to keep himself upright. Ohno knows just how much he likes it when Ohno uses his tongue, knows how desperate it makes him when Ohno licks him wildly as if there’s no tomorrow.

“Oh-chan, we don’t have much time left,” he says, and he wonders how he still sounded so composed when he’s already nearing his breaking point and Ohno’s body is trembling beneath his hands. “Open your mouth and let me fuck you. Come on,” he commands harshly, tugging at Ohno’s hair and not waiting for Ohno to say anything before he is pulling himself out and pushing roughly back in.

Ohno is used to this, has long been able to flex his gag reflex to its limit so Nino isn’t worried. He has stopped worrying long time ago, actually. He avoids looking down at Ohno’s fingers wrapped around himself, of the tears forming at the side of Ohno’s eyes as he fucks Ohno’s mouth with abandon.

He refuses to because the moment he allows such emotions in, he and Ohno are done – finished – and he cannot afford to do that. Not when he has his own problems to attend to, his own fucking pain to mend by himself. Ohno may love him so much, and he may have been hurting his leader over and over for fucking him out of spite but that’s just how things are supposed to be.

He can’t love Ohno the way Ohno is in love with him.

Just like Sho can’t love him the way Sho is in love with Ohno.

The situation itself is fucked up and he wishes someone – any one of them – is brave enough to stop the other from hurting somebody else. For him to stop hurting Ohno like this, and for Ohno to stop hurting Sho the same way.

But it is hard, considering the fact that it’s them and that no matter how much they tend to love each other the same way it had been for years, it is still different from being with someone you love, and doing this thing with that person.

He goes through girlfriends the same way he changes his underwear, but it doesn’t stop him from fucking Ohno whenever he wants to – whenever he sees the way Sho treats Ohno, and the way Ohno treats him right back.

And he knows this is his way of telling Sho how fucking in love he is with the older man, his own twisted way of showing him he could never get what he wants unless it is Nino himself. He is selfish, he knows that, but so are Ohno and Sho.

He is not going to allow Sho and Ohno the happiness he knows they deserved because it would mean he’d be left behind and he’s not going to stand for that. He knows Sho’s never going to be happy with him, the same way he knows Ohno’s not going to be truly happy if he is with Sho so unless one of them stands up and fights the other, this is going to spiral into a whirlwind of chaos until someone else puts a stop into this. But he doesn’t care, not really. In the end, he knows none of them are going to be happy and that’s just fine with him.

He still has a few cards left to shuffle, a few unmade moves that he is saving for last if things don’t go as planned.

He rams back in and ignores the way the action makes Ohno’s eyes loll to the back of his head, keeping his leader’s face firmly in place by grabbing two fistfuls of hair as he fucks his leader’s mouth in steady rhythm. Ohno makes an almost wounded noise, but is still able to make a few vicious swipes of his tongue alongside the base of Nino’s cock and he thinks he’s going to lose his mind.

He doesn’t realize he is looking down at Ohno’s contorted face until he finds himself stopping, hips stilling and watching Ohno watch him as Ohno’s mouth continues to welcome his cock down Ohno’s willing throat. His belly clenches at the sight of Ohno’s bruised mouth, of his saliva trailing heavily down the side of his chin as he struggles to keep Nino’s cock from slipping out.

He looks beautiful despite the lewdness of the act, beautiful even despite the hot tears falling freely down her cheeks and Nino feels the heaviness settles over his entire body like second skin.

“Oh-chan. Oh-chan.” Nino finds himself murmuring Ohno’s name, reaches out to cup Ohno’s cheek as Ohno pulls back just far enough to start sucking at the head of Nino’s cock, his chest heaving at the exertion.

“Come on, Kazu,” Ohno begs when his mouth is momentarily free to speak, licking the pre-cum around the head of Nino’s cock clean. “I’m here. Give it to me, I want it,” he says, and Nino closes his eyes when Ohno takes him back in.

Ohno doesn’t speak again, but it’s not because he doesn’t want to but because he can’t – Nino is fucking his mouth again, hissing a litany of curses as Nino feels himself slowly breaks apart inside the heavenly cradle of Ohno’s mouth. He moans and pushes in, keeps moaning until Ohno parts his mouth wide open and keeps it that way, till Nino convulses and spills his come to the back of Ohno’s throat.

#

He doesn’t miss the way Sho’s eyes settle unto Ohno first before his gaze finds his. Or the way Jun’s jaw tightens when Ohno goes straight to Aiba’s side and takes Aiba’s discarded manga in favor of pretending to read it instead of meeting anyone’s eyes.

He can still feel the buzzing noise his blood made when he came, of his heartbeat pounding hard through his ears after the violent orgasm; could still hear the pleasure-filled moans Ohno made when he had wrapped his fingers around his Leader’s erection for the first time in months, making him come in between their joined hands within seconds of touching him.

He feels marginally better by the time Ohno managed to zip both their pants up, but not until Ohno has made sure he was thoroughly cleaned, licking him from base to tip and making him hard again in a record breaking time.

It didn’t even take for Ohno to begin sucking him again when he realized Nino was half-hard again, happily making it his duty to squeeze Nino’s pleasure out of him until it feels like he’s about to come his brains out the second time he shudders against Ohno’s mouth.

Sho keeps staring at him and he doesn’t back away, not even once, squaring his shoulders and making sure Sho sees how fucking sated he is at the moment. He smirks when Sho bites his lips in a complete show of defeat, turns his gaze away and pretends to look at something else rather than letting them know he is staring at the bright-red tips of Ohno’s ears, and the dark, wet patch marring the front of Ohno’s pants.

Sho turns his attention to reading his newspaper and he, in turn, grabs his DS and turns it on.

He’d gladly play this game when theirs is temporarily on pause because he knows he has the upper hand to win it everytime.

Too bad Sho doesn’t know how to play it.

 

 

 

  
 


End file.
